Jann Mardenborough
| image = | natflag = GBR | nation = British | pob = Darlington, County Durham, UK | birth = 9 September 1991 | death = | debut = 2015 Monza Feature Race | champs = 0 (35th 2015) | firstwin = | teams = Carlin | driver = Jann Mardenborough }} Jann Mardenborough (born 9 September 1991) is a British racing driver, who competed in two races of the 2015 FIA GP2 Series with Carlin. A winner of the "GT Academy" programme backed by Nissan, Mardenborough would only make two race starts in the GP2 Series, before focusing his attentions on endurance racing from 2016 onward.'Jann Mardenborough', driverdb.com, (DriverDB AB, 2019), https://www.driverdb.com/drivers/jann-mardenborough/, (Accessed 05/06/2019) Background Mardenborough did not have a conventional start in professional motorsport, having never driven a racing car before the age of nineteen. Instead, Mardenborough would earn his first drive in 2011 in the GT4 European Cup via winning the Gran Turismo "GT Academy" programme, intended to turn "gamers into racers". Mardenborough was subsequently signed by the GT Academy's sponsors Nissan, who handed the Brit a drive in the 2012 Dubai 24 Hours. A Gamer's Dream Mardenborough would finish third in class in Dubai, earning a full campaign with Nissan in the British GT Championship. Sixth in class at the end of the season, with a single win, saw Mardenborough retained for 2013, with Nissan allowing him to explore a career in single seaters. Mardenborough was duly placed in the FIA Formula 3 European Championship and the British Formula 3 Championship, although Mardenborough failed to win a race in either series, despite becoming a Red Bull Junior Team member. For 2014 Nissan would place Mardenborough in the GP3 Series, with the Brit having started the season by claiming second in the Toyota Racing Series. Mardenborough subsequently claimed a win in GP3 en-route to ninth in the Championship, securing a second season in the Series for 2015. 2015 would not be a particularly impressive campaign for the Brit, failing to register a win in any series, although Mardenborough did make his debut in the LMP1 class of 24 Hours of Le Mans in the short-lived Nissan LMP1 programme. GP2 Series History Post GP2 Series Career Mardenborough would not return to the GP2 Series after his brief run-out in Monza, instead focusing on the Japanese realm of motorsport. The Brit claimed the runner-up spot in the All-Japan Formula 3 Championship in 2016, earning him a seat in the Super Formula Championship with Toyota. Regardless, Mardenborough remained a factory Nissan driver in the Super GT Championship as well as the Blancpain GT Series, and would focus on those series in both 2018 and 2019. Full GP2 Series Record Shown below are a series of tables outlining 's career in the GP2 Series in statistical form. GP2 Series Entries The list below includes all of the teams and cars, as well as overall finishing positions for during their GP2 career: Career Results Below is a table showing 's full GP2 Series record. |} References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Drivers Category:British Drivers Category:Carlin Motorsport